werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Claudia Black
|Birth date = October 11, 1972 |Job = Actress |Played = Cordelia |Season = 4 }}Claudia Lee Black is an Australian actress who will be portraying the role of Cordelia in the fourth season of . Biography Early Life Black was born and raised in a Jewish family in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. She was educated at the Anglican Kambala School, in Sydney, NSW. Black has lived, for extensive periods, in Australia, New Zealand, Spain, the United Kingdom, Canada, and the United States.Her parents are Australian medical academics, Jules and Judy Black. Career Black has acted in Australia and New Zealand in television and movies. She portrayed an intersex woman named Jill Mayhew in the Australian television series Good Guys, Bad Guys. She had a leading role in the New Zealand soap opera City Life playing the role of Greek lawyer Angela Kostapas. Black gained international recognition for her role in Farscape, and was nominated for a Saturn Award in the Best Actress category in both 2001 and 2002, and won the award in 2005. She has appeared in the feature films Queen of the Damned and Pitch Black. After Farscape ended, Black appeared as Vala Mal Doran in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Prometheus Unbound"; her performance was well-received and she was invited to reprise her role in the show's ninth season when series regular Amanda Tapping went on maternity leave. Black returned to the series as a regular cast member for the tenth and final season, and also starred in Stargate: The Ark of Truth and Stargate: Continuum, films which wrapped up the series' story lines. Black co-starred with Ben Browder in both series. In the NBC TV show Life (2007), Black was cast in the supporting role of Jennifer Conover for the initial pilot. Due to Black's second pregnancy, the part was recast and the role was given to the actress Jennifer Siebel when the series was bought by the TV network. NBC still used footage of Black, and none of Siebel, when promoting the TV series' debut. In 2004, she was voted "#7 Hottest Scifi Babe" by Scifi WorldNet. Popular at science fiction conventions, Black showed her talent at singing and playing the guitar at the Farscape conventions, and in 2007 sang on the debut album of musician and fellow Farscape actor Paul Goddard. Black has performed in theater. She played Portia in a tour of the Merchant of Venice. She has had parts in Spotlight on Women, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Loose Ends and Pick Ups for the Belvoir street theatre; Little Women and The World Knot for the Bicentennial Opera. Since 2007, Black has been a prolific video game voice actress. She has gained particular attention for her work with BioWare's Dragon Age and Mass Effect series. Her son Odin Black voiced her Dragon Age character's son in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Filmography External Links * IMDb * Twitter * Facebook See also Category:Season One (The Elizabeth Diaries) Category:The Elizabeth Diaries Category:Actresses Category:Guest Starring